Planned B
by carson34
Summary: Starting a new storyline that will feature Callen's journey from start to current. There is some POV that will be written. Also I own the "Wife" of Callen.
1. Author note

_**Author note: **__This storyline will have the all three season that they have done. The first 10 chapters will be part of season one. Chapter 11-20 will be season two. Chapter 21-30 will have season three. _

_**Summary: **__ Featuring Callen's current journey from the start to finish. It will have NCIS part in chapter one. The first chapter will be up soon! _

_**Author note:**__ I know that this is not really a chapter but this is what's in my head right now. Stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**__ So this chapter will not feature a POV but let me know how it goes because I don't know._

_**Reviws:**_

_Guest: Lol! I know! I am writing chapter one still._

_**Callen's POV**_

_I was sitting at my desk looking at a picture of my wife. It's hard for me to be away from her for this long and to think that we have a new case. I hear someone walking up and it's Dani._

_"Dani, what are you doing here?" I ask my wife. I remember that she works here with me and that helps us spending time together. Hetty makes it hard for us to even have five minute at work because we are so busy._

_"I have some new leads for our case." Dani says to her husband. He moves to his wife and wraps his arms around her. "Honey we are at work."_

_"I know but I feel that we haven't seen each other for a couple of days." I say to her. She smiles at her husband._

_"That's because we haven't been." Dani says to her husband. We both hear a noise and look up._

_"Mr. Callen, You two need to stop with this relationship at work. Your marriage is not inside of this building."_

_"Anyway, There has been a location at the beach. You and Sam need to go check it out." Hetty says to her agent. "Be careful the both of you."_

_"Can I have a minute with Dani?" I ask Hetty so that way he can give her a convicing that he will be okay and nods and leaves. I watch my wife put down the stuff that she was holding. She gets like this everytime I leave for a uncover mission. "Hey, I will be fine." _

_"It's the part of me that wants to know that you are going to be okay. I mean, I love you but I need to tell you something." Dani says to her husband and he stops her with a kiss as Sam comes down._

_"Hey, man it's time to go." Sam says to his friend. Sam and I head to the location. _

_**Dani's POV**_

_Eric is sitting right next to me and I am not sure how to handle this case with my husband being out in the field._

_"Hey, he's going to be okay." Eric says to me. I look like I might hit him for saying that. I mean that I am sitting here with nervous and feeling like I am going to get sick._

_"I know Sam will keep him safe but I can't help but worry." I say to say something else but stop myself. _

_"He will be be back before you know. Just relax." Eric orders me. It's easy said then done Eric when I have a bad feeling about something happening to Callen. The next thing I hear is a shot ringing out._

_**Author note:**__ So I promise that I would get chapter one out tonight and now I have it out._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dani's POV**_

_After hearing that shot come thou the speaker that had Sam and Callen. I grab my phone and call my husband and Sam answers._

_"Sam, where's Callen? Is he okay?" I ask quicky not even giving him a chance to say hello to me._

_"He's heading to the hospital." Sam responds to me. _

_"Which one?" I say while grabing my purse knowing that I need to get to my husband as soon as I can. Sam tells me what hospital and I start to go to my car and drive to my husband's side._

_By the time that I get to hospital, Callen is in surgey. Kensi and Sam are waiting for me._

_**Sam's POV**_

_I am sitting here with Kensi and Dani waiting for Callen to get out and make sure that he is okay. I know that Dani is upset and the minute she got here; she's slapped me because of my promise to keep Callen safe._

_"Dani, I know that you are mad about what happen to Callen but it was safer for him then it was for me." I say to her. _

_"Don't." Dani just replys to her husband's parther. She was not just mad at him, she was mad at Callen. The doctor comes out and says that Callen is going to be fine and be out of work for the next six months._

_**Callen's POV**_

_I know my wife is going to be upset at me for getting shot. I just hope that I can make it up to her. I'm going to be home for the next six month. I hear my door open and see that my wife come into the room._

_"Hey, It's okay." I say to her trying comfort her. She comes and sits next to me and holds my hand._

_"I know." Dani says to me. I know that she's just trying to feel better and not seem mad at me._

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

_It's been a week since Callen has been in the hospital and today he is getting out of the hospital. Dani drives her husband home._

_**Six month later: Dani's POV**_

_I am getting ready for this morning and he's returning work. I am just not so sure that he is ready to go back to work._

_"I'm fine." Callen says to me as he wraps his arms around my waist and give me a kiss. _

_"I know. I love you." I says to my husband as he has his arms around me. I feel safe with his arms around me but I am still not so sure about him going back to work. "You are not supposed to return until next week. Honey, take another week off."_

_"I can't." Callen says to me. We head to work and it's an enjoyement day as Callen gets to check up on six months paperwork by tomorrow. I wish that I could help my husband. There was also a new case today and we got it solve in one day._

_"Hey, how is having your husband back at work?" Eric says to me._

_"It's okay. I am just worried about my husband but I am sure that he will be fine." I say to him._

_At the end, Callen is fine and we are at home. It's almost time for bed and now it's the time to find out if I am pregnant or not. So I take a test. _

_**Author note: **__Find out about if Dani is pregnant with their first child or not? I am not sure on how I am doing with a POV storyline! I hope that you have a good weekend. There will be a new update on Monday after the start of the new Hawaii Five-0 as long as I get my other storyline done! Be sure to read Hawaii Five-0 "Come back for me". Thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author**_** note:** Hey guys I am back with chapter 3 for Planned B. It's been a month since I wrote for this storyline but I managed to finished my other storylines that I want to get done. This weekend I finally have a chance to write the weekend. I hope that you enjoy it.

_**Dani's**_** POV**

After taking the test, I have to wait for three minutes to find out if we are pregnant or not. I hear knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey babe, I am heading to bed. Are you coming to join me?" Callen says to me.

"yeah in a couple of minutes." I replied back to him. I don't want him to know unless I know that I am for sure. I know how much he would love to have a baby but I don't want to get his hopes up. I hear him getting into to bed. Three minutes are up, I look down at the test and see that it's positive. Now all we have to do is confirm it with the doctor. Tomorrow I will call and get appointment. I head to climb into bed with Callen and he wraps his arms around me.

The next morning, I wake up and Callen is sitting on our bed with something in his hands. I sit up and move over to him.

"Honey what do you have?" I ask him. I think that he has found the pregnancy test.

"When did you take this?" He says showing me what he has in his hands and of course it's the pregnancy test.

"I took it last night before we went to bed." I say to him. "and the reason that I did not tell you is because there are known history of false pregnancy and I did not want to get your hopes up."

"So you chose not to tell me!" He yells as he gets up and gets his stuff ready for work. Callen walks out of the room and I hear the door slam shut.

I get ready for work and call the doctors for appointment. I need to make sure that I am pregnant with the baby. I will have to talk to him about what's going on.

_**Callen's**_** POV**

Heading into work, I can't help but think about Dani and how our fight turned out. I was so happy when I saw the pregnancy test and thought that she was just waiting for a good time to tell me about the baby. I get into the headquarters and see Sam. I put my things down at my desk.

"Hey, man. How was your night with Dani?" he asks me. I just shake my head and he knows that I don't want to talk about it. Eric signals that there is a new case as Dani walks into the headquarters. We both walk into the room and Eric and the rest of the team can sense the tension between Dani and myself.

"I suggest that you and Dani work out whatever happen at home now before you leave for the case. and it's an order." Hetty says to me.

Eric and the rest of the team leaves so Dani and I can talk. I don't know how this fight is going to happen or if it is going to be a fight.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the baby." She says to me. She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I pull her closer to me and give her a kiss.

"I'm sorry too babe." I say to her as we kiss and then it's time to get back for work. We finished up the case really fast. We got home and enjoy the rest of the night. We are supposed to have the day off tomorrow.

_**Author**_** note:** Hey guys so I promise that the next update will be a lot faster than this one.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_ Did anyone notice that tonight's show was political stuff?! I did not like it! Here's another chapter like I promised! I am working on a new storyline for NCIS but I don't know what it's going to be called yet.

_**Dani's POV**_

I walk into the training room to see my husband and Sam fighting a little rougher then she likes. She steps right in front of them and they both stop. Callen pulls her a little way out-of-the-way seeing that Sam is going to hit him.

"Hey! Stop!" I yell at Sam. Sam turns and stops as Callen moves a bit. "What is going on?"

"Callen is hiding something from me and won't tell me." Sam says to me. "We're panthers and we can't do our job of having each other's back if you are hiding something from me."

"The only reason that he is hiding anything from you is because we agree that it was best." I say to him. Sam gets mad and walks off. Callen walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"yes, babe. We are." Callen says to me as he starts to let go. We head up to ops with another case. As we are telling them about the case, Sam is not standing by Callen like he normally does. I can tell he is mad. After the case is started, I head to talk to him and he decides that he doesn't want to talk and walks off.

_**Callen's Pov**_

Sam isn't talking to me in the car so I text Dani and ask if we can tell Sam about the baby. She says it's fine.

"Alright, you want to know what's the sercet that I am keeping. Dani's pregnant." I say to him. Sam smiles at me.

"I know." he says to me.

"How?" I ask him.

"because her belly is a little rounder then what it use to be." he reveals to me.

"You have looked at my wife's stomach. Bad move." I say to him.

After we solve the case, we get back to the case and Sam notices his chair has change.

_**Sam's POV**_

I am mad since someone has replaced my chair yet again. I walk over to Dani and ask her.

"hey, who changed my chair?" I ask her.

"I did." I say to him as he takes the other chair. "I want my chair back."

"I will get it back." she say to me as I break the other chair.

_**Dani's POV**_

Callen walks up to me. He smiles and knows that I replaced Sam's chair with another chair.

"Honey, did I not warn you not to replace Sam's chair?" He says as I nod at him.

"Quiet!" She says to me as she walks off and gets her things so they can go home.

_**Preview for chapter 5**_

* Callen watches Sam and Deeks having pushing up contest

* Callen and Dani announced the pregnancy to the team

* Callen and Dani adjust a bigger belly


	6. Chapter 5

Author note: hey guys, I know that this chapter is short. I hope that you enjoy it. As always please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!

Headquarters-gym

Callen is sitting watching Deeks and Sam having a pushing up contest. Sam is beating Deeks by a lot of push ups.

Callen: You know that you stand no chance against him?

Deeks: I am just warming up.

Sam: Yeah right and that's why I am done with mine? Want to call it now?

Deeks: fine.

Callen: We better go shower and head to my house or Dani's going to get upset at us for not showing up on time.

Sam: alright. Lets go Deeks.

Deeks: alright then.

The boys all headed to the locker room and got ready to head over to Callen's house by the time that Dani smiles at them. Callen comes up to her and gives her a kiss.

Dani: Sam, your wife and child are waiting for you.

Sam: thanks and Dani don't worry about the chair.

Dani: alright.

The team enjoyed the dinner and settled down. Callen smiles at her and there was a little bump showing thou her shirt and lucky for them no one saw it expect for Hetty. Hetty walks over to Callen.

Hetty: Mr. Callen?

Callen: hey, Hetty.

Hetty: congrats.

Dani looks over to her husband and sees that Hetty is talking to him. She hopes that it's about work but then a second later, her feeling changes to something else. Dani walks over to her husband and boss.

Hetty: how far along are you?

Callen: you will find out soon enough.

Callen takes his wife's hand and decided that they need to make the announcement.

Callen: hey guys, we got something to tell you.

Sam: What?

Callen: We're pregnant.

The whole team smiles and start giving out hugs. After the party is finished, Callen and Dani are heading to bed. They have to finished the paperwork tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 6

Author Note: Alright I am back with Chapter 6 of Planned B. I know that we are not allowed to write it in script format but I am going to finished this storyline with this format. Happy Superbowl day!

Callen's house

It's been nine months since Callen revealed that they were expecting their baby. Dani is due any day with their daughter.

Dani: We still need decide what we are going to name her?

Callen: I was thinking Mackynzie.

Dani: I like it but what about the middle name?

Callen: You should decide what the middle name will be.

Dani: Mackynzie Katie.

Callen: I love it. I need to go in for a couple of hours. Call me if something happens

Dani: alright. I love you!

Callen: you too.

Callen leaves for work and by the time he got to work. He was texting Dani. Sam starts laughing at him.

Callen: Why are you laughing at me?

Sam: Because you two are so cute together and now that you are expecting a little girl.

Callen: I know.

Sam: How is she feeling?

Callen: She has had many contraction since last night.

Hetty: What are you doing here? .

Callen: Just trying to do some paperwork.

Hetty: go back to your wife. Plus she texted me and told me that she's having the baby now.

Callen: What?

Hetty: yes. She's on the way to the hospital.

Callen gets to the hospital and checks to see where his wife is at. She's just gave birth by the time that he gets into the room.

Callen: hey babe.

Dani: Meet your baby girl.

Callen gets pick up his little girl and smiles at her. Callen and Dani bond of their daughter. The team comes in and meets the new baby girl.

Author Note: The next update will be after Valentine's day! Watching Hawaii Five-0 and getting new ideas. I know that this chapter is short but I will be finishing it up soon.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys, I have been busy with updating other storylines but I am back with another chapter for Planned B. I decided to take out the POV and just write what comes from my heart. This week has been nuts and I finally got a chance to write this chapter. I was thinking about it for a while. Anyways, I have fb fan page (carson34) and twitter (carson34ff). So go there for updates! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I know that there was one person was not very happy about the last chapter but that's how I wrote it. I wanted to add some thing to that chapter.

_**Three days later**_

After bringing home both of the girls, Callen was getting used to having both of his girls in bed together. He was also getting used to being up during all hours of the night.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"yeah but I love watching my girls just sleep"

"that's because we are so tired. Come and climb into bed."

Callen did what he was told by his wife and laying next to his wife. Callen got out of bed and put his little girl into her bed. Dani already fed and change her before he laid her down. Callen climb back into the bed. They settle in for the night and the next morning, Callen woke up and got ready for bed. He was returning to work and Dani was awake watching him get ready.

"Are you nervous for today?"

"Not really. I am more worry about you and our daughter."

"Why?"

"because what happens if something happens today at work."

"Nothing is going to happen. We will all be fine."

Callen left for work and Dani got their little girl ready for the day. Meanwhile, Callen got to work to find Hetty and Sam.

"Hey Hetty. What's going on?"

"Any new pictures of that little girl?"

"yeah it's on my phone but you have to come and see her tonight."

Eric comes down the stairs and motion them up stairs and fills them on the new case. They have to go undercover tonight.

"Hey, do you think Michelle will mind helping Dani with the baby tonight?"

"I will give her a call and see what she thinks."

Sam gives Michelle a call and she says of course that she would help and now they are going under cover. They get shot at and have to go to planned B.

"You know how many times that I hate planned b?"

"As much as I do. So what's the plan?

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are the boss."

"So? Maybe it's your turn to planned it out."

"Oh no. The last time I planned it out and it turn badly for us."

"Fine then we just play it by ear. I just want to get home to my girls."

"alright. Lets get it done."

Callen and Sam got the case done and return home. They enjoyed the weekend with their family. Callen woke up to hear something moving around downstairs and goes to look what it is. Dani wakes up after hearing a big bang.


	9. Author note 2

Hey guys, I decided that to end the "Planned B" storyline from the last chapter that I wrote. I am writing a new Callen storyline soon! I hope that you guys will join me on that storyline adventure.

Come and join me on facebook: by typing in Carson34 and that's my official fan page. Also join me on twitter at carson34ff. I update there as much as I can!

Happy Easter


End file.
